Un obsequio fuera de fecha, no es ridículo
by Solitudely
Summary: Cloud Strife, un pequeño cadete, recibe un regalo desde su querido compañero, Zack Fair. Mas sin embargo, ese día no era su cumpleaños ,no era navidad, no era año nuevo, nada en especial. Era un regalo que no tenia fecha alguna, pero quizás si una razón.


De forma estrepitosa, una simple cerradura de puerta estaba siendo golpeada con las llaves mientras la puerta en que esta estaba era azotada de manera no muy suave por el cuerpo de un muchacho pelinegro y ojos azules vestido completamente con una extraña vestimenta algo militarizada pero no demasiado. Al fin la cerradura cedió, solo hacia falta tratarla con suavidad, cosa que no hizo el moreno y había quedado el cerrojo inutilizable, pero la puerta se cerraba "es lo que cuanta", pensó muy positivo aquel chico con una sonrisa confiada ya dentro de aquellas habitación.

Mientras, en una silla no muy grande al final de la habitación después de pasar por una pequeña pieza parecida a un living o sala de estar se encontraba un muchacho seguramente mas joven que él que llegaba entrando, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules casi idénticos a los del de pelinegro, solo que este, poseía un hermoso pelo rubio y una tez mas blanca que hacia parecer un poco mas delicada su piel.

El ruido de la puerta, no muy leve por así decirlo, había advertido al rubio de quien seguramente había entrado, sujeto con un poco de fuerza una revista que estaba leyendo escondiendo un poco su mirada en esta.

—¡¿Cloud~?, Cloud, ¿dónde estás? —pregunto alegre dejando aun lado de una de las paredes una gran espada que llevaba en la espalda, continuo hasta su habitación, y allí, como si no notara su presencia estaba el nombrado, leyendo una revista muy de cerca

Sonrió de manera automática ante la postura del menor—Jejeje, ya llegue Cloud —agrego Zack sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras miraba con una sonrisa en su cara al rubio que ni atención parecía estar prestándole

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto abriendo un poco los ojos al ver que el oji-azul no le respondía—¿quieres algo?,…quizás…¿quizás comer?

El rubio seguía sin responder, solo apretaba mas la revista y escondía mas su cara en ella apenadamente

—Mmmm, está bien—menciono poco después casi en susurro al no escuchar respuesta por parte del menor—¡¿Pero sabes?, tendrás que esperar a que me de una ducha para que podamos comer ¿está bien?

El menor para sorpresa del moreno contesto de forma negativa moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado frunciendo un poco sus cejas mirando nuevamente la revista esta vez sonrojándose un poco con timidez.  
El pelinegro apretó la boca con algo de incapacidad al no poder entender al menor, pero una pequeña idea de lo que pasaba con el muchacho se le vino a la mente—¿Cloud, que sucede?, Ya no te comportas igual que antes. ¿es por lo de?…¿la semana pasada?.No me digas que…¿no estabas preparado?

Cloud no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorpresivamente y mover su cuerpo en una leve arqueada ante lo mencionado, aquella noche de la semana pasada, martes para ser mas especifico, era quizás uno de los días que jamás olvidaría en su existencia, tan solo los recuerdos de este hacían que se agitara y empezara a ponerse nervioso…odiaba esa sensación, mas no podía evitarla. Hizo una pausa durante un tiempo hasta que por fin hablo

—No…es eso, eso, exactamente no…qui-quiero decir—izo una pausa aun mas larga gracias al nerviosismo, sentía la mirada del moreno fija en su persona, eso lo ponía un mas tenso—¿Cómo?... —enrojeció y miro tímidamente al suelo—¿Cómo quieres que te vea de igual forma después de esa noche?

El pelinegro sonrió de forma solemne cerrando los ojos, corriéndose un poco mas al centro de la cama quedando de frente con el rubio que jugaba un poco con sus dedos al sostener la revista

—¿Debo pensar entonces? —sonrió con algo de malicia el moreno—que anterior a aquella noche, no me veías como nada mas que un amigo, y que por eso aceptabas que te besara…que te tocara, que te acariciara. Si…o baya que si, eso lo hacen todos los amigos de hoy en día—continuo con una sonrisa en su cara algo traviesa.

—¡Zack! —elevo un poco el tono por la vergüenza

—Está bien Cloud, si sabes que te entiendo…talvez debí esperar un poco mas, aun estás muy pequeñito—dijo con dulzura pasando suavemente su mano por la mejilla izquierda del rubio quien entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el suelo enrojeciéndose mas

El de tez nívea entreabrió un poco la boca para susurrar algo, pero las palabras jamás salieron, se paro de su asiento dejando la revista de lado, lo volvió a intentar nuevamente apretando su mano en la revista—Feli-felicitaciones…por tu misión—dijo por fin

—¿HE?, ¿Cómo lo supiste? —reclamo en berrinche Zack ya que él quería darles la noticia de que su anterior misión había tenido un desempeñó perfecto

El rubio guardo un tímido silencio hasta que el moreno volvió a insistir

—¡Vamos ,dime!, ¡¿como supiste?

Cloud se fue encorvado un poco mas mientras tragaba fuerte para abrir nuevamente respirando algo nervioso, no quería tener que decirle a Zack…le apenaba….pero no le quedaba otra opción—Pues... veras, yo… —hizo una pausa no pudiendo hablar—¡Pues yo!...fui a preguntar como iba tu misión… es que, te estabas tardando mas de la cuenta y bueno pues yo…. tú entenderás… me preocupe un poco y por eso fui—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas en aquel momento

Sin darse cuanta en el momento en el que paso, este se encontraba recostado en el pecho del moreno mientras este le abrasaba fuerte y tiernamente , su cadera era fuertemente sujetada hacia el mayor por la mano izquierda de este mientras su cabeza era sujetada por la mano derecha del moreno

—Cloud, definitivamente eres lindisimo—sonrió nuevamente separándose un poco del rubio pero solo para sujetar su mentón observando el bello rubor que se presentaba en sus mejillas junto con sus ojos medios entrecerrados

Zack se acerco un poco mas depositando leves besos en el cuello del menor, el rubio inconcientemente ladeo mas su cabeza hacia arriba sintiendo los roces del moreno mas nítidos y placenteros comenzando a excitarlo de forma inevitable

El soldado de primera clase no perdió y tiempo y lo deposito en la cama con sutileza y a a la vez posesividad tomándolo de uno de sus hombros obligándolo a permanecer recostado mientras quitaba la chaqueta dejándolo en una fina polera blanca algo ancha

—Zack, hacerlo…ahora no está bien, ma-mañana también tienes misión—jadeo Cloud al sentir las manos de Cloud colarse debajo de su polera buscando piel desnuda, acariciándole de forma lésbica su pecho y entreteniéndose con una de sus partes mas sensibles en esa zona, peñiscándolas y acariciándolas sacándole gemidos involuntarios y un extraño calor en su cuerpo

—No te preocupes… no es como si me cansara estar contigo—le sonrió besándole de forma brusca introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad sin previo aviso, el rubio seguía sin poder abrir muchos los ojos, siempre ese placer… esa extraño sentimiento en su pecho que lo hacia agitarse, lo hacia actuar a veces de muchas formas y mas que nada involuntarias

—Zack…—susurro levemente Cloud haciendo que el moreno detuviera sus apasionantes caricias. El menor estiro ambos brazos y los coló de forma tímida alrededor del cuello del mayor —Realmente yo…hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte que realmente tú, ósea ya sabes, yo a ti…—nuevamente utilizo aquella muleta de detenerse a media frase de sus declaraciones o pensamientos.

Trato de escabullirse de aquella situación, aun que muy dentro suyo no deseaba hacerlo—Zack…tu sabes, no podemos. Y…¿y si alguien entra?, acabas de romper el pestillo de tu habitación

—¿Mi habitación?, esta ya no es mas mi habitación…y lo sabes Cloud , es nuestra habitación—le dijo asegurando con confianza lo que había dicho, prosiguió a quitar uno de los brazos de Cloud para someter una de sus manos hacia abajo mientras la entrelazaba con la suya dulcemente.

El rubio guardaba silencio, no podía alegara nada mas, por que ya no había que alegar, sentía la intrépida y expertamente del moreno mano colarse debajo de sus pantalones, acariciando y masturbando su erección, gimió fuerte y ronco apretando la mano del mayor mientras habría la boca y dejaba escapar bocanadas de aire tibio a través de su garganta hasta su boca. Lo sabia, todo lo que sucediera después de esa noche, el rubio sabia… que estuvo de acuerdo en todo aquello, y podría haberlo estado siempre…permitírselo siempre, ya que después de todo, la persona que realizaba todos aquellos actos con su persona, era nada mas que su muy querido y amado Zack, pero, jamás tenia el valor de confesárselo al mayor.

El rubio se paseaba un poco por la habitación, la cama estaba echa y las sabana cambiadas los pocos muebles también parecían estar en orden . Encima de el pequeño velador café de la habitación se asomaba de forma traviesa una caja de un diseño no muy llamativo, blanca con una cinta roja que impedía que la caja simplemente se pudiera abrir pasando de ella. Cloud la observo un poco mas y frunció un poco el ceño, y mirando con algo de desden otra caja, pero que él sostenía en sus manos, esta era un poco mas llamativa, un color rojo carmesí con una cinta negra a su alrededor y una rosa al costado superior izquierdo del pequeño paquetito.

Desvió la mirada frunciendo aun mas su ceño, directo hacia la puerta avanzando con la cabeza en alto, decidido, abrió esta y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla para salir afuera le dio un ojeado mas a la pequeña caja blanca que yacía aun el velador dedicándole una tierna y solemne sonrisa.

Seguía avanzando con paso firme y decidido apretando con fuerza la caja que llevaba en su mano, iba directo a la recepción, allí podría encontrarse con el recién llegado de una misión de Zack, o también, si es que la misión se tardaba, mas de la cuenta confirmarlo con las recepcionista de allí. Los demás cadetes posaban curiosos la vista sobre el rubio… ya casi todo el mundo sabia que un cadete de solo 14 años de edad se había mudado a la habitación de un soldado de primera clase. A primeras, aquellas insistentes miradas llenas de curiosidad y a veces de indiferencia afectaban a Cloud, pero ya para ese entonces, no… ya que llego a la conclusión de que no tenia de que avergonzarse. No podría nunca avergonzarse de lo que sentía por el moreno…, pero aquella misma sensación… de aquellos sentimientos por él, le apenaban haciéndole sentir timidez por su acompañante, Dejo de pensar en aquello, ya quedaba poco para llegar a la recepción y miro nuevamente el paquete que portaba en la mano izquierda, "aquel paquete" "aquel obsequio" recordó el cadete

—Cloud, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Ven aquí! —le grito desde la puerta de salida al rubio.

El menor salio de la habitación, llevaba la misma polera que utilizo ayer junto con unos bóxer, era muy de mañana y aun no se arreglaba para su trabajo y además, aun no tenia que hacerlo, para levantarse se hubiera puesto los pantalones, pero simplemente no sabía donde diablos habían quedado después de aquella noche.

Camino a paso lento hasta donde estaba el moreno, casi a la salida de la sala de estar. Le miro hacia arriba con un poco de cansancio en sus ojos, y se preguntaba que es lo que quería decirle

—¡Mira, mira!, te tengo esto—dijo sacando una pequeña caja de color blanco con una cintita roja—Un obsequio, para ti—le sonrió estirando la mano

—¿He? —Cloud miro con sorpresa aquel regalo, pensando dentro suyo ¿por que le obsequiaba hoy? ¿había pasado algo que se le olvidaba?. No era el día de su primera cita…no era su cumpleaños, no era navidad, no era pascua, no era año nuevo, no era siquiera…bueno, el día de los enamorados, nada, ¿entonces por qué le regalaba algo justo ese día?

Lo recogió con algo de timidez mirándolo por un momento, Zack esperaba con una sonrisa el comentario de Cloud, pero este realmente no hallaba que decir aparte de

—Y… ¿y esto por qué es?

—Que por qué es….—repitió Zack—¿Qué? —pregunto algo triste el moreno—¿acaso no te gusta?

—No he dicho eso solo que….—trato de arreglar el asunto sin herir a Zack—es que es algo extraño…que me regales algo sin fecha en especial

Zack miro ladeando la cabeza un poco procesando lo que había dicho el menor—¿algo extraño?

—Bueno… tú sabrás, algo vergonzoso…

—¿Estás…estás diciendo que es ridículo? —dijo como en otro berrinche Zack bajando la cabeza

—No es eso Zack, solo qué…

Agito la cabeza olvidando ese preciso momento, continuo caminando, si Zack podía regalarle un obsequio sin ninguna fecha en especifico ¡el también podía!. Llego hasta la recepción, no tubo que preguntar si la misión se había retrasado, miembros de infantería y soldados de segunda clase entraban por doquier, trato de vislumbrar a Zack entre aquel grupo, pero no pudo. Durante algunos momentos ya no vio a ninguno de los soldados…voltio algo preocupado pero no demasiado hacia la recepcionista preguntando

—¿Los Soldados que llegan, son los de la misión 4 en el sector norte? ¿verdad?.¿Sabe de alguien de nombre Zack Fair? —pregunto con educación pero algo rápido

La señorita miro su computadora por unos segundos, le dedico una sonrisa al rubio diciéndole que le buscaría enseguida. Después de terminar de buscar la información requerida se la informo

—Lo siento, Usted se equivoca, los que vienen llegando ahora son los de la primera misión del oeste

Cloud no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, él había preguntado, y la misión de Zack terminaría ese día, y era la del sector norte… la numero 4, estaba seguro de aquello.

—¿Pero?, perdón que la moleste, pero esa misión, la que le mencione, terminaba hoy día, ¿no es así?

—Eso era antes—respondió como nada mas que una simple grabadora, monótonamente, ya que ella no sabia lo que causaba sus palabras en el rubio—esa misión termino hace dos días atrás—continuo—Y aquel soldado que usted menciono, Zack Fair, soldado primera clase —leyó desde el ordenador—fue declarado muerto en aquella misión

Cloud se quedo parado allí por mas o menos 15 minutos. La caja que sostenía fuertemente aferrada sobre su mano se desplomo en el suelo como si nunca hubiera tenido importancia para alguien

—¡No importa Cloud! —le sonrió nuevamente el moreno—Se que es bastante ridículo… lo se. Y la razón para que te la regale… si existe —dijo dulcemente al rubio

—¿Y cual es? —pregunto incrédulo el menor

—Por supuesto que tú, tú eres la razón Cloud

—¿Yo soy la razón? —pregunto aun mas confundido el de piel nívea

—Así es. Creo que te lo explicare, un obsequio…necesariamente no tiene que entregarse a una persona por una razón. A veces, simplemente la razón podría ser lo que esa persona significa para ti, yo solo… por ejemplo, te lo regale, por que quería que supieras que eras especial para mi, era la única razón que tenia este regalo—sonrió algo apenado el moreno moviéndose un poco el cabello de la nuca.

Cloud abría los ojos sorprendidos, agacho la cabeza sintiendo un poco de dolor en el pecho ante las palabras del moreno, realmente quería decirle que estaba muy agradecido, que lo amaba tanto, que llegaba a dolerle…y así lo haría, más sin embargo…

—Zack, este regalo…yo—dijo con la voz algo rota sintiendo una ternura increíble en su pecho— muchas….

El rubio no pudo continuar ya que Zack estaba saliendo de la habitación algo apurado—¡bien, adiós Cloud!, tengo que irme ahora, eso si, no abras el regalo hasta que yo vuelva

—Por..¿por qué? —pregunto Cloud mientras el soldado de primera clase se alejaba entusiasta hacia su misión

—Por que no quiero perderme cuando lo abras, así que cuando llegue lo abres ¿bien?, es una promesa, me tienes que esperar ¡o si no me enojare!

Dos días después exactamente de que Zack se fue de misión, Cloud decidió comprarle un regalo también, después de todo, era la persona mas especial en su vida, y es era razón suficiente. Lo primero que había comprado lo había envuelto cuidadosamente en una caja color café claro, demasiado suave, y con una linda cinta de color fucsia oscuro. Pero frunció su cara al pensar, "ho, y que pasa si su regalo es mejor que el mió", pensó…no era un chico que poseía dinero en demasía, y pensó que tenia que hacer algo respecto al regalo, lo saco nuevamente de la caja y compro una nueva, esta vez una roja carmesí, y le puso una cinta negra, "vaya, esto si que llama la atención", pensó satisfecho al ver concluir su obra, pero antes de haberla cerrado hecho un pequeño papelito junto al obsequio con tan solo 3 palabras escritas en él.

El rubio estaba mirando al techo, sus ojos yacían sin vida fijos hacia la pequeña lámpara de la habitación, recordó aquel momento en que Zack se fue de la misión, lo que le hubiera gustado decir, y solo lo que debió decir para saber que el moreno al escucharlo estaría feliz era, "muchas gracias, Zack"  
Entre sus manos sostenía firmemente la caja que le había dado Zack, en un arrebato de rabia lo tiro contra la pared, el pequeño obsequia se abrió un poco y la cinta soltó dando visión al contenido de la caja. El rubio camino un poco para recoger el regalo el cual no sabia que se abría abierto con el impacto, había una pequeña nota en él y en una fino envoltorio yacía un medallón de plata, lo tomo con su cuerpo algo irritado y lo abrió, en él había una foto, una foto que hizo desplomar toda la fuerza que quedaba en su interior en aquellos momentos

"Esa foto"

*Flash*,* flash*,*flash*, el sonido y la luz que producía el celular comenzaba incomodar… solo un poco al rubio, quien nuevamente leía

—¡Señor Zack! —dijo educadamente a Zack pero en voz alta —Podría…bueno ¿dejar de sacarme fotos?

—¿Por qué? ¿te molesta? ¿no te gustan las fotos? —pregunto de forma pasible el moreno dejando el celular un poco de lado

—No es eso… señor Zack…solo que no entiendo por que me saca, bueno,..tantas fotos—pregunto algo avergonzado, ya que Zack ya le había tomado al menos unas 55 fotos hasta ese entonces

El moreno miro su celular y ojeo todas las fotos que tenia de aquel pequeño, cerro su celular y se acerco sentándose al lado izquierdo del muchacho

—¿Le-le gustaría saberlo cadete? —sonrió con esperanza el moreno

—Supongo que sí—dijo corto agachando un poco su cabeza

El moreno desvió un poco la mirada avergonzado, se rasco la cabeza para luego reír como idiota, hasta él costaba decir algo como lo que diría—Por que veras, tú me gustas, eres muy lindo…

Después de terminar aquello Zack volteo la cabeza y empezaba a reírse bajito con algo de vergüenza mientras sonreía como algo preocupado, "ya se lo dije, ya no hay vuelta atrás", pensó dentro suyo

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendidos ruborizándose a mas no poder, sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas con sus manos y el tema de las fotos había quedado totalmente de lado, ahora lo único que le importaba eran aquellas palabras.

—Cade- digo, Cloud, me permitirías tomarme ¿una foto contigo? —la sonrisa avergonzada del soldado fue lo único que podía contemplar el rubio en esos momentos

Cloud sintió que el pecho le dolía al recordar aquello, dejo el medallón con sutileza aun lado de la cama, quería tomar la nota, más no sabia si tendría la fuerza como para soportarlo.  
Solo 3 palabras estaban escritas en aquel papel, pero fue suficiente para derrumbar al pequeño muchacho

—Ah, Zack.. —las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poder contenerse, arrugo el papel mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor y llevaba el papel cerca del rostro como aferrando su esperanza en él

"Cloud, te amo."

—¿Cloud, estás llorando? —pregunto preocupado el moreno recibiendo un almohadazo de parte del menor

—¡Por-por supuesto que no!, no es nada, ¡enserio no es nada! —dijo en sollozos tapando su rostro con unas sabanas

El mayor se acerco hasta la cama y llevo sutilmente su mano al brazo del rubio, este lo evito con algo de brusquedad apartando su mano con su propia mano. —No estoy llorando Zack,¡que no es na…

—Nada, lo se—le completo el pelinegro con una sonrisa —Tú no estás llorando, me lo acabas de decir…—sonrió tomando una de las manos de el menor con sutileza—por eso, no importa que, yo te creeré…tu, para mi ahora mismo, no estás llorando ¿bien? —le sonrió con dulzura. Cloud sollozo un poco dejando que sus lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, abraso al moreno de improvisto con fuerza, mientras él estuviera allí…Zack se lo podía asegurar, él jamás lloraría.

El rubio pego un quejido al seguir recordando aquellos momentos que había tenido con Zack, no sabia en que aferrarse, en que pensar con naturalidad para no lastimarse mas, necesitaba, lo necesitaba… a Zack, porque …cuando él estuviera junto a él, él no lloraría…no la haría…, pero no estaba allí, no podía controlar sus propias lagrimas brotando a través de su cuerpo.

Una ironía talvez, pero el regalo que aquel cadete pensaba darle al moreno, aquel obsequio que pensaba darle para expresar la misma necesidad de ver a Zack, feliz y sonreírle con dulzura, el papel que le había escrito, era exactamente lo mismo pero con otro nombre como única diferencia

"Zack, te amo…", manchado con pequeñas gotitas de agua ya secas, era lo que podía leerse en aquel papelito que había sido recelosamente guardo en una caja de color carmesí llamativo hace no mucho tiempo atrás, estaba arrugado en un velador, y la caja con el regalo ya abierto permanecía en un lugar apartado de esta.  
Aquel pequeño pedazo de papel, aun que muy deteriorado ahora, es como si estuviera todavía allí, simplemente esperando a su verdadero dueño, aun que tuviera que esperarlo por siempre, así lo haría.  
Era un obsequio después de todo, tenia que ser entregado a su dueño y a nadie más que a este le pertenecía….

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde aquel día, aquel día en que el moreno tendría que haber vuelto de la misión 4 del norte. El rubio se dirigió hacia su habitación, aun permanecía en la habitación del mayor, llegaba desde la jornada que le tocaba, miro el paquetito abierto junto con aquel papel, se acerco despacio y sonrió con algo de dolor, lo doblo cuidadosamente y lo metió de nuevo junto con el paquete, cerro la cajita con su tapa color carmesí, enredo nuevamente la cinta negra en el paquete y lo dejo nuevamente encima del velador.

"Aquel obsequio volvía a ser sellado para que su dueño llegara a abrirlo, aquel pequeño regalo, significaba los sentimientos de alguna persona, y estaba destinado a ser obsequiado para aquella persona especial para la cual era dedicado", de seguro, pensó el rubio, aquella persona volvería a recibir su regalo, y él también…recibiría en ese preciso momento el regalo que podría hacerlo mas feliz que nada en el mundo, el volverlo a ver… era el mejor regalo que podía recibir… en aquel momento, el mejor regalo que siempre tubo, y que ahora anhelaba con toda su alma volver a recibirlo.

Y quien sabe quizás, el moreno llegaría un día, entraría a su habitación rompiendo el pestillo como siempre, sorprendiendo al rubio, mientras observaba que en el velador estaba un pequeño obsequio para él y le sonreiría y le diría, "ves, te lo dije, un obsequio fuera de fecha no es ridículo",mientras le sonreiría enormemente agradecido al rubio por obsequiarle, el rubio seguramente lloraría en aquel momento, y ni siquiera Zack…podría decirle "no estás llorando Cloud", ya que este…no le creería.


End file.
